


My New Life

by Mysteriousfamily200



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Brainwashing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Clueless Dumbledore, Cruelty, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Famous Harry, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Good Severus Snape, Hidden Truths DLC, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magic Mirrors, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mental Breakdown, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Near Death Experiences, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Protective Arthur, Protective Percy, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Ron Weasley, Protective Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Shock, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Time Travel, Twins, keeping secrets, suspicious Ron and Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousfamily200/pseuds/Mysteriousfamily200
Summary: A family's torn apart after an attack in Japan. A father in search for a brand new start in America. A Mother's secret can only go so deep. A girl's discovery leads to shocking truths about her past. A boy's life is about to be turned upside down, once more. Four brothers find out a shocking truth that will, not only lead them into thinking that someone's hiding something, but it will also throw them and everything that they all knew, into a world of magic and war.Will they ever become a family again? Will the boy finally get what he wanted for so long? Will the girl ever accept the truth about her past and what she believed in for so long?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English translations in order according to text:  
> Mother will always be right here, Daisuke, don't fear, my child  
> You're not dead...  
> The leader of the foot clan  
> I've been waiting for such a long time, many years ago, I too lost a child, only it was my son  
> Please, come back, we need to talk  
> Of course, Yoshi  
> Thank you  
> Your quite welcome, my beloved  
> The leader of the Foot clan did this to our family

_(Japan,_ _1959)_

**Hamato Yoshi's POV:**

I casually walked out of my home with my beloved, not only was it a good day, but also I couldn't be more happier that I have a set of twins; Miwa and Daisuke, both who resemble their parents a great deal, Miwa took after her Mother, while Daisuke took after his Father; it wasn't common for a girl to take after her Mother, as was the boy who would also take after the Father in the family, here in Japan.

It seemed like one moment we were just so happy with our lives; that we both didn't notice or hear an old friend of mine, Oroku Saki, or the Shredder, sneak up from behind, and tried to attack me.

However, I was on guard, but it was too late for me to get to my beloved, as I watch in deep sadness and anger as our once beautiful home, including both our children, get killed while in the flames.

For hours, I mourn for my beloved and children, who had just been about 2 months old, never will I be the same again. Forever shall they all haunt me, even as I begun to pick up the pieces of my one peaceful life in Japan.

Or so, that's what I thought happened to my family.

_(New York, 1965)_

**Hamato Yoshi's P.O.V**

I walked into a pet shop, looking at the little turtles that were in the window; something made me go into the shop, and purchases the four baby turtles.

I'd lived in New York City for six years, when I had first moved here, I stayed in a hotel in Manhattan; which was nice for a while, but after finding my own place, I ended up teaching students at a marshal art's class. They were really good students; a few of them, I would see around town, hanging out with friends and whatever they do in their spare time.

I had grown fond of the changes that I've made since coming here to America, however, Japanese culture never left me, I made my home look like it was from Japan, I was not only a kind man when it came to showing people my home, but when I'm with my students, I'm a strike teacher.

As I stepped into the shock, the owner, a tall man with a bright small, said from behind the counter, "Hi there, welcome to my shop. What kind of pet are you looking for today, kind sir?"

I said calmly, "Yes, I would like to buy the four small turtles that you have in your window."

He said as he went around the counter to go look at the little turtles, "These little ones, Sir?"

I said, "Yes, those little ones."

He said as he got them from the window, "These baby turtles could come in good use, if you're looking for something to take care of, that is."

I looked away from his gaze; he'd said something made my heart swell up with pain, in which I just said after a moment, "Don't worry, kind Sir."

After paying for the baby turtles, as I was walking back to my home; two guys in black suits passed me, an electric shock went up my arm as one of them passed me, it was strange, and so I decided to go check it out and fallow them.

But the moment they caught me, it was already to late, they had some sort of blueish-greenish thing in a bottle of some sort, and as it fell from their hands, I didn't realize that I had tripped.

I ended up landing on whatever it really was, and boy did it sting, not long after that, I started screaming, not sure what to do, as the pain increased, I hadn't realized that the two men had fled, leaving me to wonder what happened.

Thankfully, I managed to get all five of us underground, and that's when I noticed something odd about me, I had fur, and as I looked behind me, I saw a tail, and that's when I knew that I was a rat!

However, I knew that from now on, nothing will ever be the same as it once was.

_(Godric's Hallow, 1970)_

**Lily's P.O.V**

I stood in Harry's room, even though I knew that everything was just as is, however, no one knew where I'd really came from. At least, not yet anyway.

I checked to see if James' was busy, true that he was, he worked at the Ministry, I'd made sure to put up a shielding charm around Harry's room every time I went in, it wouldn't do me any good if he'd found out the truth about me and Harry, or rather, about me and Daisuke, my real baby boy.

It still bugged me to know that I would never ever return back to Japan, knowing that Oroku Saki, Yoshi's childhood friend, would want to have me, but Yoshi was a good man, he was very kind, he'd loved to spend time with me and the twins... The twins, tears begun to form in my eyes, as I gently removed the glamour that I had placed on him not only a few months earlier, hiding his true appearance was not only for the best, but when lifted, it was hard to look at him, knowing that he took after Yoshi, his real father.

I quickly removed the glamour on me too, I had, not only lied about everything, but I had also made sure that no one, not even Dumbledor or the Ministry, could find anything strange about me and my son.

Gently picking up my son, who smiled at me, I whispered in his ear as I held him close, muttering in Japanese, " _Haha wa itsumo, watashi no kodomo o osorete inai, migi koko Daisuke to narimasu_."

He only looked at me, wondering what I had said, in which I translated for him English, he only giggled at me, I smiled at him, happy to hear his laugh, however, soon after I had finished putting back on our glamours, the moment I stepped out of Daisuke's room, James Potter, my 'husband' cried from downstairs, "Lily, it's him! Go and get Harry!"

My heart begun to swell as the memory of Oroke Saki came to fight Yoshi, came rushing back to me, I quickly picked up Harry, and held him close as the Dark Lord came in the room.

Of course, the Dark Lord wasn't anything like the Shredder, known as Oroke Saki, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was that I try to keep me and my baby boy safe and out of danger, once more.

The Dark Lord said, "Move out of the way, Mudblood!"

I said while shielding my baby boy, "No, I won't let you!"

He snarled, "Then suffer the punishment, girl! _Avada Kedavra_!"

However, I was prepared, hours before, I had made a potion to make it look like I would be dead, only I would just fall in a sleep-like state, once everyone believed that I was dead, then I would go back to Japan, and in search of my husband and daughter, Yoshi and Miwa.

I quickly put my son back in his crib, once the spell hit me, I knew that it wouldn't kill me, not yet anyways.

As I went down, I thought I heard Yoshi's voice shout, "NO, SHEN!!"

However, no one knew anything about me and my son.

No one knew what I had kept from them after all this time.

Not even my own children knew about me.

Or so that's what I thought.

_(New York, 1980)_

**Master Splinter's P.O.V**

I bolted upright on my cot, breathing hard, my head whipped around, taking in my surrounds, I noticed that I was in my room, as I got my breathing under control, I heard my sons shouting outside my room, I groaned, and after composing myself for my sons, I walked out of my room, startling all four of them.

Leonardo, the oldest and leader of the four, said a moment later, "... But Mikey, we don't know what she wants with us. For all we know, she could be working for Shredder and try to lure all of us in his trap. I mean, look at Karai, for that matter."

I asked a few moments later, "What is it, Leonardo?"

They all composed themselves, after a moment, I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer, in which Leonardo said after a glance up at me, "Sensei, someone wants to see you... Up in the surface."

I hid my confusion, and said a few moments later, "Who is this person who dares try and make me go up to the surface?"

Rapheal said, "Some lady was wondering about-"

April said, "Don't worry, they're not bad at all, in fact, all of them are really nice... most of the time..."

At her voice, we all turned to see that she had a lady with her, who had green eyes, red hair, though not like April's, and for some strange reason, she reminded me of my beloved.

The lady gasped when she saw me, April said, "Oh; forgot, this is Sensei, or Master Splinter. Don't worry, he's nice, right Sensei?"

I said after glancing at her, narrowing my eyes, and crossing my arms in front of me, "Right, April. However, why did you bring a stranger here in our _secret_ _lair_?"

She said after looking at the others, who only stared at her, shock on their faces, "She was--"

The lady breathe softly, " _Anata wa shinde imasen yo_..."

My eyes darted over to the woman's eyes, hers widened in shock, and she whispered low, "Yoshi...?"

I turned my attention to April, quickly hiding my shock and confusion, and said sternly, but also calmly, "April, may I have a _word with you_."

April said after a glance at the stranger, "Of course, Master Splinter."

Once we were alone, in the kitchen, I said, "Where'd you find this woman?"

She said, "She was in trouble, so after helping her out, I maybe decided to have her tag along with me down here. But she seems really nice, Sensei, it's like... she's sort of wants to be here. I'm not sure. Maybe I could ask her about it later."

I said, "What is her name?"

She said, "Her name's Rose. She's been married twice, had and lost a family in Japan, about twenty or thirty years ago, the second marriage, this one about ten years ago, took place in England, and she also had and lost a family there too. Poor Rose..."

I said after a moment, "April, if you don't mind, the next time you come down here again, be sure to have Rose tag along with you as well."

She asked, "Why?"

I said, "Don't worry, I believe that Rose will make herself known to you all soon enough. As for now, let us go back and join everyone."

However, just before I turned the corner, I caught sight of Rose, who turned to me, her eyes boring into mine, she only stared, sadness lacing them, I only bowed half-way to her, she did the same, we both didn't break eye contact, after a few moments, she whispers softly once more, "Yoshi..."

Casey said from behind me, "Master Splinter, is something wrong?"

I quickly turned around, once making sure that Rose was hidden behind me, I said as I headed back in the front room, where I quickly noticed that April and Lily were talking quietly, "Nothing is wrong, Casey. Do not worry about it."

Raphael said, "April, you haven't introduced us yet..."

April said, "Right, sorry about that... Rose, this is Raphael, Casey, Donatello, Leonardo, and last but not least, Michelangelo. Oh; and Master Splinter, but you've already met him, so it doesn't matter. Everyone, this is Rose."

Donatello asked Rose, "What's your last name?"

Rose said shyly, "My last name's... Lovegood."

Raphael asked, "Are you working alongside the Foot Clan?"

At the mention of the Foot Clan, Rose's eyes flickered over to me, not only did I see worry in them, but I also saw anger, fear, shock, and realization in them as well, she only took a deep breath, calming herself down, after a few moments, she said, "The _what_ Clan... Wait a moment, hold on, Master Splinter?"

I said, "What is it, Rose? Is something wrong?"

She said, "Isn't that like the..."

All I said was, " _Ashi no ichizoku no rīdā_... _Saki_..."

Her eyes watered up, her hands flew to her mouth in shock, and all she said as she headed for the exit, "I... I have to go..."

Michelangelo cried, "But wait, we have lots more-"

I reprimanded, "Michelangelo!"

Rose stopped just beside me, and she whispered low, only for my ears, " _Watashi wa sore ga watashi no musukodatta, watashi mo kodomo o ushinatta, nan'nen mo mae ni, kono yōna nagai jikan matte imashita_..."

I turned to her, looked into her green eyes, saw that she was in tears, however, I only whispered, low only for her to hear, " _Futatabi modotte kite kudasai, wareware wa hanashi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu_."

She quickly let out a small smile, and said, " _Mochiron, Yoshi_."

We both bowed toward each other, and she muttered as she quickly fled, " _Arigatōgozaimashita_."

I mutter low under my breath, careful not to let the rest of my family hear me, " _Anata wa hijō ni kangei_..."

However, later that night, I heard my sons talking from outside my room, they thought that I was asleep, but I wasn't, and so I heard Michelangelo say, "Guys, what was that all about? You know, with Sensei and Rose?"

Raphael said, "Strange, never seen Sensei act out of nature before, but what were they both say to each other? It almost sounded a lot like Japanese. _Fluent_ Japanese"

Leonardo said, "I don't understand. I mean, why would April bring some lady over here, then said lady speaks Japanese, in which Sensei fluently speaks. Strange, you guy don't think that Sensei's hiding something, do you?"

Donatello said, "No, I don't see why Sensei would hide this sort of thing from us. I mean, it's not like he knew the woman or something like that. That'll be kind of creepy, don't you all think so too?"

Leonardo said, "I know, right."

I decided that it wasn't the right time for interference, I knew that they would notice something, however, I also didn't know that she would be alive after nearly thirty years apart, but then again, I had to play the 'new person' game, just to be safe.

However, the turtles didn't know anything about their long-lost siblings either, at first when she showed up, I wanted to ask her about the twins. The twins, Miwa and Daisuke, they were once my pride and joy, the turtles didn't even notice the emotions in Rose's eyes as Raphael mentioned the Foot Clan, nor did they hear her speak not only in fluent Japanese, but she also knew me from the very beginning too.

Yet, I had to hide my feelings for her, I hoped that she'd realized that too.

For the safety of not only us, but we also had to be strong for everyone else.

Especially our children.

All of them.

_(New York, 1980)_

**Rose/Lily/Tang Shen's P.O.V**

When I had returned back home, I was finally able to let the tears fall, however, not for long, because my husband, Mike, said from the living room of our small two story white an blue home, "Rose?"

Rose, I had chosen that name for myself here in America, I had moved here the day after 'my death', it wasn't hard trying to fake everyone into thinking that I had died twice, but now, after visiting April's mysterious second family, everything not only slowly came back to me, but I also had to secretly remind myself that it was for the best, even if he thinks that they both had died so long ago.

Thinking about Daisuke, my baby boy, suddenly made a few more tears fall, I never knew what happened to him after that night, once making sure that I was ready to face my family again after spending some time with my beloved and his strange family, I said as I walked into the living room, "Yes?"

He said while turning to me, "Where were you at?"

I said, "I was with April, you know, April O'Neil?"

He nodded, and so I said, "I just spent the day with her and her friends."

He said, "That's nice... Oh; and Mother called, to say that she's worried about the twins."

Jane and Nick were my other children, however, they were not only twins, but they also didn't know anything at all about their other siblings, nor did they ask anything about my parents, who were both dead, not only that, but I had lead lots of people on, one who was my beloved Yoshi who not only was and will be my first love, but also who knew me extremely well, a handful of the others who knew me as Lily Evens Potter, but who also knew my baby boy as Harry Potter, and now I'm lying to my third husband and second set of twins, claiming that I'm Rose, and that I had lost my family so long ago.

I said, "What did she say?"

He told me that she was not only worried about them, but that she needed to talk to me, after that, while upstairs, in the bathroom, about to get ready for bed, I was finally able to breath, not only had I lied to everyone, but I just had to remove my glamour that I had put up ever since leaving England.

The moment I saw my Japanese eyes, I felt relieved, or rather finally able to breath once more, yet at the same time, I had to hide my real appearance from everyone, including my beloved Yoshi.

I said the moment the glamour fell off, " _Ashi no ichizoku no rīdā wa, watashitachi no kazoku ni kore o shimasendeshita_... _Oroku Saki_..."

After a few more moments of looking at myself, I sighed, and put back up my glamour.

That night, while in bed,, I lay awake, unable to let my mind shut down...

Just thinking about my true family.

The Hamato Clan.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translations are in order:  
> (The Burrow)  
> Mother will always be right here, Daisuke, don't fear, my child  
> You're just like me, my son  
> Yoshi, Daisuke is just like you, look at him! Isn't he wonderful, and his sister, Miwa  
> No harm will ever come onto you or your sister, Daisuke, we both shall protect you from all the bad things in the world, my son, which includes Oroku Saki himself  
> What is it that you speak of, Daisuke, do you not know where you come from, my son  
> Miwa, baby girl, dont worry, my child, Mother and Father shall protect you and Daisuke from harm that is around us  
> Miwa and Daisuke, my children, you both shall become the best Master Ninja and best Kunoichi in all of Japan  
> Yoshi, what is it  
> Quickly, Shen, Oroku Saki's coming  
> Daisuke,  
> This is for you, and you only, keep it with you at all times, don't dare lose it. Please note that, Wewa (Miwa) and Daddy are dead...  
> I'm sorry, from;  
> Rose  
> (Mr. Murakami's Noodle Shop)  
> You're alive, after all this time...  
> Yes, my old friend, it is I, Hamato Yoshi-san...  
> Yoshi-san, what brings you here tonight, old friend?  
> I believe that my beloved is alive, Tang Shen, old friend.  
> And how is this so, Yoshi-san?  
> Because, she's here, in New York City, Murakami-san.  
> Find her, your beloved, then you must bring her here, Yoshi-san, it is time to talk, my dear old friend...  
> Murakami-san, how am I, a stranger to her, am supposed to bring a married woman here, just for a talk, old friend?  
> You must bring her here, Yoshi-san, before it's too late...  
> What do you mean, Murakami-san?  
> Time's running out for your clan, Yoshi-san, you must reunite, and now, before they come for you and your family.  
> I don't understand, Murakami-san...  
> Avenge the Hamato Clan, Yoshi-san, take back what now lies between happiness and having a family.  
> Murakami-san, you know that I wouldn't want to do that, revenge will only lead to pain... I can't do it...  
> Think about it, Yoshi-san, before you lose everything once more, dear old friend.  
> Thank you, Murakami-san, I will do my best for my Clan, and my beloved Shen, Miwa, and Daisuke, as well.  
> I wish you good luck, my dear friend, however there is something that you must know, something that you, and you alone, must know about your dead children.  
> Murakami-san?  
> You say that they're dead, Yoshi-san?  
> Of course, Murakami-san, all three of them are.  
> You believe such beliefs, my friend, however that is not what I see.  
> What do you mean?  
> Find the girl, bring both of them here, it is here that you all will know what happened to the boy, my dear friend.  
> Girl? What girl?  
> Oroku Karai...  
> I have to go, Murakami-san.  
> Come again, my dear good friend.

_(The Burrow, 1985)_

**Harry Potter's P.O.V:**

It was always a good feeling whenever I went to Ron's house for the last two weeks of summer, but this time, yet strange as it was, especially now, I heard someone whisper, "Daisuke..."

I just shook my head, ignoring the voice, as I made my way up to Ron's room, trying to look for him, when I heard someone whisper once more, however, this time in some sort of foreign language, " _Haha wa itsumo, watashi no kodomo o osorete inai, migi koko Daisuke to narimasu_."

However, just before I was about to continue on my search; someone else, a male, said, " _Anata dake no watashi ni nite iru, watashi no musuko_..."

Not long after that, I heard the same first voice, a female say softly in my ear, " _Yoshi, Daisuke wa, chōdo anata no yōdearu kare o mitekudasai! Kare wa subarashīde wanai, to kare no imōto, Miwa_..."

I frowned at the strange voices, usually I would be alone whenever this sort of thing happens to me or whatever, but as always, both luck and fate hated me for some reason, yet I knew, I just knew that something was going to happen someway or another in the next day or two.

I had made it up to Ron's room, however, just before I was about to open it, I heard my two best friends having a moment, I didn't want to think about that right now, so as quietly as I could, I snuck away from his room, careful to not make any noise whatsoever, but once again, like I had said before, fate and luck both hate me, my girlfriend's voice from her room, said from behind me, "Harry!"

However, I froze, something cold sneaked up my spine, I didn't know what it was, because the next moment, the feeling was gone; I only stood there, wondering what the dragon's fire was going on today, if not, then what the bloody hell's going on with me for that matter.

That's when I heard someone whisper softly, almost quietly in my ear, " _Gai wa kore made, wareware wa ryōhō no sekai no subete no warui koto kara anata o hogo shinakereba naranai anata ya anata no imōto, Daisuke ni konaidarou, watashi no musuko, Oroku Saki jishin ga fukuma rete imasu_..."

I ended up replying softly and quietly, "What did you just say? Who are you? Why did you come?"

The male's voice said after a moment, " _Anata wa watashi no musuko, doko kara kita ka wakaranai, Daisuke, no nani o hanashite imasu ka_?"

Before I could say something to the stranger, Ginny dragged me into her room; she shut the door, and began attacking me with love.

As she continued her movements, I wasn't happy that it also made me rethink everything; by the end of it, I had to keep in control of myself, however, Ginny and the rest of the gang and family were so unaware that I was going through some pretty freaky changes and hearing strange voices who spoke in some sort of foreign language, that I've never ever heard of before.

Once we were done, Ginny asked, "Harry?"

Before I was about to answer her, I heard what sounded like a baby's cry, a baby girl's cry to be exact, and heard the female say softly to her, or rather to both of us, " _Miwa, on'na no akachan, shinpaishinaide, watashi no kodomo, haha to chichi wa watashitachi no mawari de gai kara anata to Daisuke o hogo shinakereba narimasen_..."

That's when I heard Ginny say softly, "Harry, are you alright?"

Before I could say anything, the man said softly, " _Miwa Daisuke, watashi no kodomo-tachi wa, anata no ryōhō ga, Nihon no subete no naka de saikō no masutā ninja to saikō no kunoichi ni naru mono_."

I only muttered under my breath, making sure that Ginny didn't hear me, "Who are you?"

The woman said, " _Yoshi, sore ga nande arimasu ka_?"

That's when I heard the man's horrified voice shout, " _Jinsoku, shen, Oroku Saki-san ga kite_!"

That's also when I had some sort of memory, it was dim, not clear enough for me to see what went wrong or why he was horrified, but then I saw a man who had medial all over, then I saw Father, he went up to the guy, only I didn't understand, because the woman who held onto me and someone else, must have been the baby girl, she ran somewhere in the home... Home, yes, that's where we were at, home was were Mother, Father, me and my sister, Wewa (Miwa), yes sister Wewa (Miwa), lived at.

However, the guy was suddenly in front of us, and he took Wewa (Miwa) away from Mother who held onto me and her, I started crying, I wanted Wewa (Miwa) back, she looked so much like Mother...

I had had enough, I wanted out, tears laced my eyes, and I said, "No..."

I didn't hear Ginny call out to me, I was trapped in the memory, unable to get out, however, as I watch our home in flames, Mother got us out of there, but she didn't go after Father or Wewa (Miwa), instead, she ran away from our home.

Once it was over, I didn't know that Ginny was holding me in her arms, she didn't know that I had a memory of my Mother and Father, not only that, but I also had a sister too.

As I just sit there, on Ginny's bed and in her arms, after gently pulling out of her arms, I didn't even bother to answer her, I only walked back up to Ron's room, I barely noticed that they had called out to me, and suddenly, in front of my two best friends, my entire body went numb.

Once I was on my side of the bed, I forced back the sudden tears that wanted to fall, took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, which didn't really help at all, maybe a little, just for show for my friends, however, Hermione's voice said from beside me, "Harry, is something wrong?"

I said without wanting to worry both of them, that's the last thing that I want from my family and friends here, "Hermione, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Ron said from behind, "Harry, mate, what's that thing that Hedwig has?"

I looked up at my owl, sure enough, she had something wrapped in what looked like cloth, tightly in her talents, I gently got up, suddenly glad for the interruption from Ron, but as I went to go try to get it from her, she casually held out the package for me to take.

As I was about to open it in front of my friends, I suddenly caught sight of a journal that was on top, however, what I saw didn't make any sense at all, a note was on top of the package, once again, in the same foreign language;

**_Daisuke,_ **

**_Kore wa anata no tamedearu, to anata dake, sore o ushinau aete shinai, subete no kai de anata to sore o iji shimasu. Wewa to papa ga shinde iru, to iu koto ni chūi shite kudasai..._ **

**_Gomen'nasai,_ **

**_Kara._ **

I body froze, I quickly hid the package, charming the note, making it look like a post-card of some sort, once placing it aside, I gently opened the cloth, inside made of what looked like Asian fabric, was some sort of book, or rather, dairy, but I wasn't going to take any chances, knowing what happened the last time I had such a dairy before.

However, Hermione said a few moments later, "Whoa, Harry, look at this... it's some sort of mirror and a... dairy?"

Ron said, "A dairy? Oh; no... Not this again!"

I turned back to her, and said while snatching the items away from her, "What do you--"

The mirror shook in my hand, as I held it up to my face, my eyes widened, and I saw that I looked like an Asian, must be either Chinese or Japanese, person, someone who had a blank expression, who had no scar or bangs in front of his eyes, not to mention dark brown eyes instead of bright emerald green.

I quickly hid the mirror in my trunk, charming it into a pair of socks or something like that, when I had turned back to the dairy, however, I read the note using a spell to translate it into English, and it said something shocking, or so that's what my friends thought;

_**Daisuke,** _

_**This is for you, and you only, keep it with you at all times, don't dare lose it. Please note that, Wewa (Miwa) and Daddy are dead...** _

_**I'm sorry, from;** _

_**Rose** _

My vision blurred, my hands gripping the edges tightly as shock and tears were about to take over, but thankfully I managed to push it all down, once I did that, I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I calmed myself down again, and I put the dairy in my trunk, charming it into a book of some sort.

But little did I know, that dairy would lead me into rethinking everything about my parents.

Or at least, one of them.

_(New York, 1985)_

**Master Splinter's P.O.V:**

I casually walked up to the surface, I knew that I had to do something about what she'd said, but then again, I knew that I'd have to keep it a secret from my sons, it wasn't like me to act out of character in front of them, they all saw me as their mentor, they all knew that I had lost my family when I was young, but they didn't know that Rose knew something, something extremely shocking to say the least.

Once making it up to the surface, I managed to sneak quickly and quietly into an old friend's noodle shop; Mr. Murakami-san, who I had a close friendship with. Even though he was blind, I still saw greatness within him, however, due to my appearance, I couldn't see him as much as I used to when I was a human, living in New York City.

Mr. Murakami-san looked up as the door opened and closed quickly, I stood in the doorway, not saying anything as he made his way over to me, in which he gripped my arm, one squeeze and a pinch later; he let go, turned around, and walked back around the counter, in which he whispered softly, " _Anata wa subete no kono-jikan-go, ikite imasu_..."

I walked up to the counter, sat down, and said in fluent Japanese, " _Hai, watashi no furuku kara no yūjin, sore wa watashi de, Hamato Yoshi-san_..."

He asked me, as he turned around to clean up, " _Kon'ya koko ni anata o motarasu mono Yoshi-san, furuku kara no yūjin_?"

I reply calmly, " _Watashi wa watashi no saiai no wa, tō Shen, furuku kara no yūjin ikite iru to shinjite imasu_."

Murakami turned to me, and asked, " _Soshite, dono yō ni ko no yō ni, Yoshi-san_?"

I said after a moment of thinking, " _Nyūyōku ichi, Murakami-san de, kanojo wa kokoda,node_."

He let out a deep breath, and said after a moment of silence, keeping a calm expression and tone in his voice, " _Watashi no aisuru furuku kara no yūjin, anata no saiai no, soshite anata wa, koko de Yoshi-san kanojo o jisan suru hitsuyō ga ari,-banashi o suru jikandearu, kanojo o sagashimasu_..."

My eyes widened slightly at his words, and I said after a little shock as what he'd just said, " _Murakami-san, watashi, kanojo ni mishiranu hito ga, tada hanashi no tame ni, kokode wa kikon josei o motarasu koto ni natte imasu shite imasu dono yō ni, furuku kara no yūjin_?"

He said after a few minutes of just looking at me, " _Teokure ni naru mae ni, kokode wa Yoshi-san ga kanojo o jisan suru hitsuyō ga arimasu_..."

I asked incredulously, shocked at his words, " _Anata wa, Murakami-san ga nani o imi suru nodesu ka_?"

He said while leaning forward, trying to prove his point, " _Jikan wa anata no ichizoku, Yoshi-san no tame ni jikkō shite iru no karera wa anata to anata no kazoku no tame ni kuru mae ni, anata wa, ima saikai, to shinakereba narimasen_."

I asked once more, my voice hiding the curiosity in it, " _Watashi wa, Murakami-san o rikai shite imasen_..."

He said sternly, his voice taking on an edge to it, " _Hamato ichizoku no adawoutsu, Yoshi-san, ima no shiawase ya kazoku o motsu to no ma ni aru mono o torimodoshimasu_."

I said after a moment, " _Murakami-san, anata wa watashi wa fukushū dake itami ni tsunagaru koto o okonau ni wa shitakunaidarou to... Watashi wa sore o okonau koto wa dekimasen shitte imasu_..."

He sighed, and said, " _Anata ga mōichido subete, natsukashī yūjin o ushinau mae ni, sore ni tsuite kangae, Yoshi-san_."

I sighed, knowing that argueing with my old friend wouldn't get us any farther, " _Dōyō ni, Murakami-san wa, watashi wa watashi no ichizoku no tame ni saizen o tsukushimasu, arigatōgozaimasu, to watashi no saiai no shen, Miwa, oyobi Daisuke_."

He suddenly said, " _Shikashi watashi wa, anata ga shitte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu nanika, anata to anata dakede wa, anata no shinda kodomo o shitte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu nanika ga aru, anata ni kōun, watashi no shin'ainaru yūjin o negatte imasu_."

I asked, " _Murakami-san_?"

He asked me, " _Anata wa Yoshi-san, karera wa shinde iru to iimasu ka_?"

I looked at him, confused by his question, but instead I just said, knowing that he was up to something here, " _Mochiron, Murakami-san, sorera no subete no 3ttsu wa arimasu_."

He chucked, and said with amusement in his voice, " _Tadashi sore wa watashi ga mita mono wa arimasenga, watashi no yūjin, sono yōna shin'nen o shinjite imasu_."

I asked, even more curious than confused at with he'd just said, " _Dōiu imidesu ka_?"

He said, " _On'nanoko o mitsuke, kokode wa sorera no ryōhō o motte, sore wa anata no subete ga watashi no shin'ainaru yūjin, shōnen ni nani ga okotta no ka o shitte irudearou koto wa koko ni arimasu_."

I asked, confused again, " _On'nanoko? Do no yōna on'nanoko_?"

He said the name, "Oroku Karai..."

I frowned at the name; I didn't know that Saki had a daughter, let alone someone who would be an enemy to us, but instead, I realized that Murakami-san must have something important to tell here, if he wanted her here with us, I finally said after a moment of silence, " _Watashi wa, Murakami-san o ikanakereba narimasen_."

He said just before I left, " _Futatabi watashi no aisuru yoki_."

Once down in the sewers, I finally let out a deep breath; however, I heard someone behind me, my senses heightened, I slipped into one of the many tonales, that's when I heard someone say, "This, all of this, it just doesn't feel right at all... First; April's second family is a mutant family of all things, but then again, I couldn't quite help myself when I first saw... Oh; how am I blaming, it's not like him to just keep hiding from... But again, it's also not like him to ignore me, especially our twins, however, they don't even know..."

Someone else said, "Rose, are you talking to yourself again?"

Rose was quiet; as they both passed the tonal that I was in, I saw that it was Casey, April, and Rose, all three must be heading to the lair, my sons were there too, no one knew where I had went off to, they all assumed that I was out somewhere, but they all didn't know that I had visited Murakami-san, I'd have to get April or one of the others, Leonardo most likely, to bring Karai down here for a visit sometime soon, I'd have to keep lying to my sons about my real intentions that tie with Rose, Karai, and the Shredder, just to keep the Hamato Clan safe from harm.

As their footsteps faded away, I casually stepped out, knowing to keep calm as I made my way back home.

When I had made it home, everyone turned to me, Rose was the only one who bowed, I returned the bow, and said the moment I was straightened, in fluent Japanese, " _Rōzu, anata ga ki ni naranai nodeareba tango_."

She lowered her head, after thinking about it, she took a deep breath, looked up at me, and replied in fluent Japanese, both of us unaware of the curious looks from everyone, " _Mochiron, Yoshi-san_."

But before we left, I turned to Leonardo, and said calmly, "Leonardo, I need you to go get someone for me, my son."

Leonardo said, "Who is it, Sensei?"

I only said as I turned around, gently placing a hand on Rose's shoulder, "Karai..."

Once we were in the kitchen, after making sure that none of the others wouldn't hear us, I turned back to Rose, and said once more in fluent Japanese, " _Watashi wa anata o tsutaeru tame ni nanika o motte iru, suwatte kudasai_."

She sat down, I casually sat down beside her, I didn't know what to say to her, after a few moments of silence, she finally asked me, once more in fluent Japanese, " _Yoshi-san nani ga warui nodeshou ka_?"

I took a deep breath, and replied in Japanese, asking her, " _Anata no musuko no namae wa nanideshita ka_?"

She looked away, after a few moments, she finally said, once more in Japanese, " _Harīpottā. Yoshi-san, sorehanandesuka_?"

I asked as I gently took her hands in mine, once more in Japanese, " _Nihon ni iru ma, anata wa kekkon shite imashita ka_?"

She replied as she looked at me, again in Japanese, " _Ichido, nagai jikan mae ni, watashi wa hitoban, Saki wa watashi no kokoro no tame ni kare o tatakau tame ni kita... Yoru ni shibō shite ita dareka ni kekkon shite imashita. Dakedenaku, watashi wa watashi no saiai no sono yoru o ushinaimashitaga, watashi wa mata watashi no musume o ushinatta, watashi wa watashitachi no musuko ga anzen ni hokan shite imashitaga, sonogo, futatabi, darekaga watashi no akachan no otokonoko ga shinde nozonde ita, to watashi wa sore o motte imasendeshita.Te inai nikaime, watashi wa watashinokazoku, mawari no nai 2jikan o ushinau koto wa arimasen_."

However, I was about to ask her something else, when she beat me to it, asking in Japanese, " _Yoshi-san, nani ka kiite moraemasu ka_?"

I said, " _Mochiron_..."

She said a few moments later, " _Nanika o oshietekudasai. Watashi wa shinjitsu o shiritaidesu_..."

I frowned at her question, and said a few moments later, " _Naze watashi wa anata ni shōjikide wa nai to omoudarou, Rōzu_?"

She said a moment later, after thinking about it, once again in Japanese, " _Watashi wa, anata, tokuni anata no kazoku no darenimo gai o ataetakunai to shitte imasuga, Miwa ni nani ga okotta no ka shitte imasu ka_?"

I froze at her question, I cleared my throat, looked away from her, down to our intertwined hands, squeezed hers, I took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to tell her this, but none came to me, so instead, I looked up at her, and said, " _Miwa wa sono yoru ni satsuei shita..._ _Saki wa watashitachi kara kanojo o tsuresatta_."

It was quiet only for a few moments, then the tears started falling, seeing her in tears, I knew that she'd have to stay down here, but then again, she'd also have to return back up to the surface, as for now, she flung herself at me, crying so wretchedly, that she managed to say in between wretched sobs, in Japanese, " _Īe_... _Yoshi, īe, watashi no musume Yoshi! Kare wa suru koto wa dekimasen_... _Kare wa kore o shinaidarou_... _Īe Miwa, Yoshi, hontōde wanai koto o oshietekudasai_?"

I to felt tears in my eyes, I held her close, not letting go, however, I said, trying to give her a sense of what Miwa know goes by and things like that, " _Kanojo wa ima, Oroku Karai to shite shira rete imasu_. _Kanojo wa kare no musumedesu_. _Kare wa kanojo o kodomo no yō ni sodatemashita_... _Zan'nendesu ga, soreha hontōdesu_."

As we both mourn for our daughter, I didn't know that Karai was here, however, little did we both know, she'd been listening to our conversation the entire time.

At least, we both had our daughter with us.

But not our baby boy;

Daisuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translations are in order:  
> (The Lair)  
> Rose, a word if you don't mind.  
> Of course, Yoshi.  
> Please, sit down, I have something to tell you.  
> What's wrong, Yoshi?  
> What was your son's name?  
> Harry Potter. Yoshi, what is it?  
> While in Japan, were you ever married?  
> Once, a long time ago, I was married to someone, who had died one night, the night that... Saki came to fight him for my heart. Not only did I lose my beloved that night, but I also lost my daughter, I had kept our son safe, but then again, someone wanted my baby boy dead, and I couldn't have that. Not a second time, I won't lose my family, not a second time around.  
> Yoshi, can I ask you something?  
> Of course...  
> Tell me something, and I want to know the truth...  
> Why would you think that I wouldn't be honest with you, Rose?  
> I know that you wouldn't want to harm any of us, especially your family, but do you know what happened to... Miwa?  
> Miwa got taken that night... Saki took her away from us.  
> No... Yoshi, no, not my daughter, Yoshi! He can't... he wouldn't do this... No Miwa, please Yoshi, tell me that it isn't true?  
> She's known now as Oroku Karai, she's his daughter, he raised her as if she was his child... I'm sorry, but it's true.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the translations are from Google Translator!


End file.
